Shoot Outs Of Love
by RocknRollsavedmysoul
Summary: Victim, six year old Christina Wilmore is shot the same way her mother was, but unlike her mother, Christina lives. Special Victims Detectives must figure out the pattern and why the shooter is after the family before time runs out.
1. The Good Ones

Shoot Outs Of Love

Detective Olivia Benson was at the station with her partner Eliot Stabler finishing up some paperwork. Stabler's phone rang. After about 30 seconds, he said, "Ok, we'll be there." Benson already started to get her coat. He started at his too. "6 year old girl shot. We need to get to the hospital. She's critical in the ER." They headed out the door into the car.

They rush into the hospital, showing the nurses their badges. They found the hospital room and meet Detective John Munch and his partner Fin Tutuola. " How is she? Can we see her?" Olivia asks Munch and Tutuola. "She's in recovery. We're going back to the scene to see if they found anything," Munch said. "It should be a half hour wait," Tutuola adds as they walk out the door.

About a half an hour later, the doctor announces Benson and Stabler can go in. They enter the room. It has soft blue walls with a window on the far end of the room. The little girl is hooked up to machines and she looks tired. She's a mix of Hispanic and Caucasian with brown hair. She was really cute but had a lot of pain in her brown eyes. "Who are you?" she says in a soft voice. She seemed pretty happy to have visitors. "My name's Olivia and this is my friend Stabler. We're police officers see?" They showed the girl their badges. She coughed and spoke in the same soft voice. "My name's Christina. Why are you guys here?" "Well," Olivia started. "We're here to talk to you about what happened today. Where's your mommy?" Christina coughed again. "My mommy's dead. She got hurt and Grandma says she's in a better place." Stabler joined in, "What happened to your mommy?" "Grandma says I can't tell." "Honey, tell us what happened. You can trust us. This is very important," said Olivia with a reassuring smile. "I can't." "Ok, well can you at least tell us what happened today?" Christina smiled. "Well, this morning I went to school and got a 98 on my spelling test. Then, Grandma picked me up. We were walking into my home and that's when I got hurt." "Did you see where it came from? Think really hard." "I couldn't see. But it felt like the left side." "Thank you honey. We'll see you again when you're feeling better." Christina smiled and nodded.

They walked out of the room, down the stairs and to the lobby. "Why is it always the good ones?" Eliot said a loud.


	2. Coincidence?

Back at the station, Olivia and Eliot were trying to find some more information. "Thank you…" Olivia said on the phone and began to write something down on a piece of paper. "Ok. No prob." She hung up her phone and grabbed her coat. "Tutuola and Munch found the Grandma. 32nd street on the east side. She doesn't know we're coming so she may not be home."

The apartment building was in pretty bad condition. It looked pretty poor. They went up to room 63. "Can you please open up? It's the police." Stabler said after knocking at the door. After a minute or so, a short elderly woman appeared at the doorway. Benson and Stabler gave their names and showed her their badges. She led them in. They found out her name from Christina's birth certificate. "Are you Dianna Wilmore?" asked Benson. "Yes. Why are you two here? Is this about Christina?" Mrs. Wilmore asked. "Yes, this is about your granddaughter Christina. And we're here to ask you a couple of questions." Stabler said. "Oh. Well, ask a way. I just put the water on. Would you like some tea?" "Sure." Said Benson. "I'll help you." She motioned to Eliot to take a look around the apartment then followed Mrs. Wilmore into the kitchen. "So, Mrs. Wilmore, where do you work?" she asked. Mrs. Wilmore was getting two mugs out of the kitchen. Olivia looked around for a minute. The kitchen was spotless. Everything matched, from the mugs to the placemats. There wasn't a speck of dust on anything and not one dish in the sink. "Oh, please call me Dianna." Dianna replied with a smile. "I have no time to work, not with Christina. When she's at school, sometimes I'll offer to baby-sit for one of the kids next door for a couple of extra dollars." Benson took the mug filled with tea Dianna handed her. "Christina, mentioned to Eliot and I that her mother past away. Is that true?" Dianna sipped her tea slowly and sighed. Her smiled faded. "Yes. She was shot, just like Christina. Christina was about one then, still in the crib. Holly, that was her mother…Holly came home from work one night, around five. Christina was at my house because when Bill, who was her father, ran off to be with some other women, I've been taking care of Christina in the day. She was walking to the door of my building and she was just shot. I ran outside and called the police, but there was no evidence. They said my daughter was caught in the crossfire but I can prove now with Christina shot otherwise." Olivia studied Dianna for a second." "Dianna, where'd your daughter work?" "Oh, Holly was a school social worker. She got here around five pm because she'd always stay late to finish up paper work." Olivia took another sip of tea. "Do you know which school?" Dianna sighed. "I think it was… well, I don't remember the name but it was the one closest to here. It's about two blocks away. Just then, Eliot came in. "Thank you for the tea and all the help, Dianna and we'll be in touch," Benson said with a smile. They were just headed out the door when Dianna exclaimed, "Wait! I think you'll need this." She handed Benson a stack of letters. "They were to Holly, from Christina's father. Holly never let me read them but judging by her attitude when she'd open them I'm guessing they're bad." "Thank you, we'll let you know all about them," Stabler added and then followed Olivia out the door.


	3. Keith

Stabler and Benson walk in the station with a cup of Starbucks coffee and met Munch and Tutuola there. "P.S. 121 is where the mother, Holly worked. Why don't you guy's go check out the mom's patients. She's a social worker," Olivia suggested to Munch and Fin. "Something' to do," Munch said and Fin shrugged as they went to the car. "Captain!" Eliot said as Cragen came by his desk. Olivia and Eliot told Cragen about their trip to Dianna Wilmore's. "So, right now we have no suspects other than Granny?" Cragen added. "Munch and Fin are over at the P.S. 121 where Holly worked."

"I hate kids," Fin said. "As long as they don't get on my case, I'm fine but when they start up I just want to smack them." Munch chuckled as they went into the principal's office. A secretary shot her head up at the two of them. "How can I help you gentlemen?" she said. Her voice and smile fake and it was noticeable. "Hi, can we have a list of the kids Ms. Holly Wilmore was seeing?" Munch asked. The secretary's smile faded. "I'm afraid that information is not accessible to you…" They showed her their badges and she let out a long sigh. "Oh, in that case," she then pulled out a chart and skipped a few pages, skimming each one. "Ah, here we are. Holly Wilmore. Here's a list of the children and what classes they're in. I'll summon them down here so you can talk to them." Munch nodded his head with a quick 'thank you' and went to two chairs in a quiet room where the secretary led them. "Here we go," Fin sighed and then a door opened. A small girl appeared at the door. She looked nervous. "Hi," she said shyly and sat down. "I'm Lucy," she said. "Looks too small to be in the 12th grade," Munch whispered to Fin. "What grade you in hun?" he said. "I'm in 12th grade. Ms. Wilmore's my social worker. Or, was when I was in 7th grade. I didn't see her often. Only two or three times. I have to get back to my test now, if you'll excuse me..." she walked out, leaving the two detectives puzzled. "Next guy." They finally got through the first six kids, none of them regulars to Holly. "Six down, finally one to go," Fin said. "His name's Keith Sanders." A tall, Caucasian male that looked like he could run a gang came through the door. Handsome, probably popular and judging by his clothes, he had money. Fin looked disgusted. "What do you two want?" he rudely asked, looking them straight in the eye. "Why were you seein' a shrink Mr. Sanders?" Fin asked, just as rudely. "Couple a guys and me were chillin at a gas station. You know, havin a beer and some joint. Cops cought us and I was sent to Ms. Wilmore so she could help me 'improve myself'. You cops?" "From the Special Victim's Unit," Munch said. They showed Keith their badges. "So, how long were you seeing Ms. Wilmore?" Fin asked. "Every other day. Easy excuse to get outta math," Keith answered. "Do you remember seeing her at all in May?" Munch asked. "May…yeah. I remember 'cause I got in some more trouble. I got busted for smokin' in the bathroom," Keith answered. "What happened when she was shot Keith?" Fin asked. "What did I care? I didn't like her that much anyway. Didn't even go to the funeral," answered Keith. "Thanks for your time," Munch said. Just as Keith got up to walk away, Fin got up too. He grabed Keith's jacket. "You stay out of trouble. You're a good kid and you got people that care about you. These gangsters haven't done crap for you. Just move on man. You got your family and everyone else." "Yeah? Some family I got. My old man comes home drinkin every night. My mom doesn't give where I am and my brother just got out from Rikers. Everyone else can care less bout where I am or who I'm with," Keith said and walked out of the room. Fin had no words for what had happened.


	4. Coffee and ER

Olivia and Eliot grabbed another cup of coffee.

"It's two am, can't we go home yet?" Eliot asked Cragen.

"Not until we can get an idea of what happened."

"Ok," Olivia said. "Someone must be so obsessed with Holly, they wanted to get Christina too. So I figured they have some sort of mental disease or what not. Maybe an old boyfriend or something"

Just then, they heard Fin get off his cell phone. "Grandma's been knifed. She's at her apartment. They want all four of us there."

Olivia and Stabler looked at each other for a second then got up and headed to the car.

They pulled the car up to the curb where a big crowd was and got out heading to the apartment. Fin and John met them there and ran to catch up to them.

When they got to the crime scene, Dianna Wilmore was gone.

"Where is she?" asked Munch.

"She's on her way to the ER. She's in critical condition but she looks like she'll survive," answered one of the crime scene investigators.

Each went to search something different. "I think I found something," called Fin from the other room. Munch ran over and looked down.

"It's blood splatters."

"Detectives, I think we found your murder weapon," said another crime scene investigator.

Everyone turned to him as he pulled out a kitchen knife full of bloodstains. "It was hidden in the shower."

Eliot went over to take a closer look. "Yeah, looks like it," he said to himself.


	5. Beverly

The detectives met Cragen back at the station.

"Liv, Eliot," Cragen said. "You two go interview Granny. John and Fin see if there's any witnesses."

Fin knocked on the door that was in Mrs. Wilmore's apartment building. "Police, Open up," John yelled.

Munch groaned. "I know. it'll be over soon John. Just a few more."

"Coming," said a voice from inside. It sounded like a women and they could hear children and the TV in the background.

The door opened. A woman, about 19 or 20 was standing there in long sleeved shirt with a collar and kakis with her hair neatly combed back into a ponytail. John and Fin showed her their badges.

"What can I do for you?" she asked smiling.

"We're investigating an attempted murder. Detectives Munch and Tutuola may we step in for a minute?" Munch said.

"Sure," the woman said as she led them to the kitchen. "Sorry it's such a mess. My name's Beverly by the way. Beverly Johnson. I'm the nanny here. I take care of Kourtney and Sarah."

"Cute kids," said Fin. "Do you know a Mrs. Dianna Wilmore?"

"Yes," Beverly said. "Is she in some kind of trouble? Dianna's a very nice lady."

"She was shot actually," Munch said. "Doc's think she'll be okay though."

"Oh, no," Beverly seemed more concerned. She told me about her daughter, Holly and her granddaughter, Christina."

"Did you hear any gun shots today?" Fin asked.

"I heard something fall. It made a big noise but nothing like a gun," said Beverly. "Detectives, if there's anything I can do just tell me. But that's everything. I'm sure of it."


	6. Kathy, Dianna, Holly, Christina, Oh My!

Olivia and Eliot got at the hospital. It was the same one where Christina was when she was shot.

Dianna was in room 208. They took an elevator up to the second floor.

Eliot seemed to looking stressed out and Olivia looked concerned.

"Hey El?" They both walked out of the elevator.

"Yeah?" Eliot sighed. He didn't even glace at her and kept walking straight.

"You...Ok?" Olivia said, as the worried look remained on her face.

"Hi, I'm Detective Stabler and this is my partner Benson. Is Mrs. Dianna Wilmore available to see?" Eliot asked a nurse.

"In about fifteen minutes she'll be in recovery. Then it'll be another half hour until you'll get to talk to her. You're welcome to wait." The nurse walked away.

Eliot and Olivia sat in two seats in the waiting room outside her room.

"Eliot. Are you alright?" Olivia asked again.

"I'm okay Liv. It's just the kids have been taking the divorce with Kathy bad," Eliot continued looking straight.

"Sometimes," he continued; this time looking at Olivia. "When we're working these cases with single mothers that prostitute just to pay for food for their babies and fathers that hurt their daughters, I know how good I have it. I have a family to go home to and now…" he sighed and trailed off for a minute. "It's not the same without her Liv."

Olivia patted his shoulder with a reassuring look. "Don't worry about it. I'm sorry El. It'll be okay," she said with the same calm face but smiling. He returned her smile. "Thanks," he said standing up as the nurse walked up to them.

"Okay, she's in recovery but seems to be recovering fast so you can see her now," said the nurse.

The three of them walked in to room 208.

"Hello Mrs. Wilmore. Do you want some water?" said the nurse.

"Oh, thank you but no thanks. I'm fine," Dianna said. Olivia remember Dianna's sweet smile.

"Ok, I'll leave you three alone."

"Thanks," said Eliot to the nurse.

"Remember us Dianna?" Olivia said with a calming face.

"Yes Olivia and Eliot," Dianna said in a steady voice. "You're here about the shootings on myself, daughter and granddaughter right?"

"Right," Olivia said as Eliot sat in a chair next to Dianna.

"Mrs. Wilmore," Eliot started. "What happened when you were shot?"

"I was cooking dinner for my boyfriend, Derek and myself. We were having Italian," Dianna's face became more serious and less calm. "I was straining the noodles and Christina was in her bedroom studying. I heard a knock at the door and figured it was Derek, so I answered it. A man shut off the lights and pushed me into the apartment and shot me. Then he ran- just like that. Christina rushed and called 911 after turning on the lights."

"Dianna, did you get a look at his face or maybe a piercing or tattoo?" Olivia questioned.

"Yes, I did get a look at his face."

"Do you think you'll be able to work with a sketch artist?" asked Eliot.

"Sure. I'll always remember that face. It's etched in my memory," Dianna answered.

"Thanks for your time. We'll be in touch," Olivia said as the two detectives left the room.

"Eliot, I wanted to ask you something," Olivia said with a worried look again.

"What?" Eliot said. He was as rude as some of the suspects from previous cases.

Olivia stepped in front of him. "Eliot, I'm concerned. Maybe you should talk to Wong about Kathy."

"No one could ever understand. I don't expect them to either. Not even Wong."


	7. Ex Con

"We got ourselves an ID on the sketch," Cregan said to the four detectives the next morning.

"Great, who is it?" asked John sleepily.

"Lucas Redding. Works at the apartment building as a custodian from 6 am until 7 pm. He's been arrested for attempted rape and did 7 and a half years at Rikers."

"You won't believe this either. That time he spent at Rikers was for attempted rape on Holly Wilmore." Cregan added.

They all were quiet for a minute or so.

"It's 9 now. Fin and I will head over there," Munch suggested.

"Ok. Bring him back here. I'm going to ask Alex in advance for a warrant," Cragen said.

Fin and John pulled up in front of the building where Dianna lived and Lucas Redding worked.

"Hi, detectives Tutuola and Munch," said Fin showing the woman at the front desk their badges.

"How may I help you?" she asked.

"We're looking for a Lucas Redding. Could you bring him down here?"

"Sure. Just a moment."

About five minutes later, Lucas Redding came down the stairs.

"What'd you cops want? I did my time," Lucas said.

"Lets go talk at the station shall we?" said John sarcastically.

When they got back to the station, Olivia and Eliot questioned him.

"Lucas Redding. Charged with attempted rape. 7 and half years," Eliot began.

"I served my time man. What else do you want to know?" Lucas said rudely.

"Yeah, do you know Dianna, Holly and Christina Wilmore?" asked Olivia.

"Yeah. What's it to ya?"

"Hear about the shootings?"

"Sure I did," Lucas said. About a moment later he chuckled. What, don't tell me you think I did it."

"You tired to rape Holly. Then, when she busted you, you wanted revenge," Elliot said.

"That's a lie!"

"Oh, come on! You loved Holly and she didn't want you. So, you shot her. Then as if that's not enough you shoot her daughter too. Afraid she'd tell so you go for Granny," Olivia jumped in.

"Stop! I didn't want to rape her and I sure didn't shoot her!"

"Then you'll have no problem submitting DNA to the blood stains found in the Wilmore's house now will you?" Elliot said.

"No way man."

"Why not? You're innocent right?" said Olivia in a sarcastic voice.

"Okay, I'll talk," Lucas gave in. "This dude tells me bout this hot chick Holly Wilmore.

He says he wants her. So, he asks her out on a date, she says no and he gets pissed and says I'm gonna show her pain. I don't know, but that was the last thing he ever said to me about Holly. I was charged with attempted rape on her all because I tired to kiss her. Seriously."

"What's this dude's name?" questioned Elliot.

Lucas sighed. "His name's Ricky Stanton. I don't know where he works but I know a buddy of his that Ricky treats like a dog. Making him do his crap like clean his apartment and stuff. His name's Collin Gabril. Ricky might work there too. It's a construction site on the Southern State."

"Just one more question Lucas."

"Yeah?"

"Why'd you shoot Mrs. Wilmore?"

"I didn't. I was framed and I have an alibi. I was at the drug store picking up some cold medicine at the time the other detective told me she was shot. Around 6 pm."

They nodded and he walked out past Cregan.


	8. Chilling Message

"Morning John, Fin." Cragen said the next morning. "Coffee?"

"Yeah thanks. You want some John?" Fin asked.

"What do you think?" John asked sarcastically with a smile.

Fin returned the smile and brought three cups over to the coffee pot and put it on.

"Where are Liv and Ell?" Fin asked Cragen.

"They should be back soon. They're checking out Lucas's alibi."

"Which checks out," Elliot said walking in the precinct.

"Coffee please," Olivia smiled at Fin who sighed and grabbed two more cups.

"Benson," Olivia picked up her phone.

"Mrs. Wilmore? Where are you? Okay…Yes…We're on our way just stay calm." She hung up hastily.

"Elliot, it's Mrs. Wilmore," Elliot looked puzzled as he joined Olivia out the front door.

"Mrs. Wilmore? It's me, Detective Benson and my partner," Olivia knocked on her door.

"Come in," Dianna said in a nervous voice as she opened up the front door.

"It's...Christina. She's okay but…but," Dianna started to tear.

"But what?" Elliot said comforting.

"I got this phone message…I'll play it back for you." Dianna said pressing a button on the answering machine.

"_One new message, Today, March 18th 8:43 am."_

Olivia and Elliot stared puzzled at the answering machine until a raspy voice that came from it broke the suspense.

"_Talking to the cops now? I see how you want to play the game. But now, you're playing mine" _the voice in the machine laughed slyly. _"You have sixteen hours to bring me Christina and yourself and her will live. If you don't…I know where you live. I won't tell you where I am _


	9. Dazzle

Dianna was shaking. "It... has to be Ricky, Holly's ex-boyfriend. That's his voice."

"Mr. Redding told us about him. I'm sorry but we can't find him Dianna," Elliot said sympathetically.

"I think I know where he might be. He always took Holly to the club in Queens. Real rowdy. I told Holly I didn't like her going there for Christina's sake. But, she always said that's the only club Ricky likes and he has a lot of friends there. Did, Lucas mention Collin Gabril? Ricky always paled around with Collin, Greg White and Glen Andrews.

All three are bartenders at the club. I think it's called club Dazzle."

"Thank you Mrs. Wilmore. You've been very cooperative. We'll keep you safe. I promise," Benson said walking with Elliot out the door.

Elliot and Olivia met Cregan at the station.

"Okay," Olivia started and sighed. "Ricky Stanton left a voice mail on Dianna's phone. It said to bring him Christina or else they're basically screwed and he didn't say where he was."

"But," Elliot said taking another sip of fresh coffee. "Dianna had a good idea of where he is. Club Dazzle- the one in Queens. His three friends, Collin, Greg and Glen are the bartenders."

"I think there's something you two should see…" Cregan said as he escorted the two puzzled detectives behind a one-way window of the interrogation room.

In the room, there was a young woman. She looked about twenty. She had a business type outfit on with her curly blonde hair hanging down on her shoulder. She took her glasses off for a minute to wipe some tears from her eyes. Munch put a comforting hand on her shoulder while Tutuola looked sympathetic.

"That's Holly Wilmore. Apparently, she's in the witness protection program…"


	10. Witness Protection

Olivia and Elliot looked at each other in shock.

"I'll go talk to her…" Olivia said, heading into the interrogation room.

"It's okay guys, I'll take it from here," she said, motioning Munch and Finn out.

"Ms. Wilmore? I'm Detective Olivia Benson," Olivia said with a smile.

"I heard, about my daughter…I really want to see her, just one more time please!"

"Ms. Wilmore, why isn't Holly living with you?"

"I could have taken her with me. But, I had no job at the time; I could barely feed myself. I didn't want to cause her the trauma of moving to Arizona with me. I thought it'd be too risky. Once she's grown old enough I plan to take her with me," Holly said, grabbing another tissue.

"What can you tell me about a Ricky Stanton?"

"He'd the reason why I went into the program. I was dating him and decided to break it off. See, I was pregnant with Christina at the time and I couldn't handle taking care of his medication so I just wanted the relationship to end. He got really mad that night. I never told him about Christina…but I guess he found out…"

"Thank you Ms. Wilmore," Olivia said reassuringly.

"Can I see my daughter?"


	11. Reuniting

Olivia knocked on Dianna Wilmore's door while Holly was standing next to her, sobbing.

"Is that you Olivia?" asked Mrs. Wilmore from the other side of the door.

"Yes, it's me."

Mrs. Wilmore opened the door. "Hello Oliv-," she said with a shock when she saw Holly.

"Holly?" Mrs. Wilmore whispered in shock.

"Mom," Holly said in relief as she hugged her mother for the first time in years.

"Where's Christina?" Holly asked

"She's in her room, come in, come in," Dianna said motioning them to come in, while wiping several tears from her eyes.

"Christina," Dianna called. "You have a visitor."

"Can I get you anything?" Dianna asked Olivia and Holly.

"We have to leave soon Mrs. Wilmore. It's not safe for your daughter to be here." Olivia said.

"Christina, now honey," Dianna called. "Let me go see what's taking her so long," she said, walking up the stairs.

"Just like I remember," Holly said, whispering to herself. She ran her fingers over a family picture of herself as a child and Dianna and her husband, Ted who had passed away when Holly was only fourteen.

"Christina's not here," Dianna said worriedly.


End file.
